I turn to you
by Bine2889
Summary: Stephanie realizes something....and it changes everything.


As always: I don't own anything and, unfortunately, will give all characters back. Unharmed. Maybe ;)

Hope you'll like it.

Song: Christina Aguilera-I turn to you

* * *

**I turn to you**

Two weeks now. Two weeks since I thought I would loose one of the men I love.

Yes, I love two men.

But, as long as it took me to find out, I now know, that I am only in love with one of them.

It took me a long way to find out I was in love with Ranger. It wasn't a stroke of light and suddenly I knew it. It was a progress.

_When I'm lost, in the rain, in your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
_

I guess the progress started when he stepped into my bedroom and looked into my eyes. At this moment I hadn't known what his eyes should tell me but when I closed my eyes that night, lying in my old bedroom at my parent's house, I saw it again and I then I realized it.

_  
When I'm scared, losing ground, when my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around yes  
_

His eyes were telling me everything I needed to know and more. That he loved me. That he would do anything for me. That he didn't have to think a second about giving his life for mine.

_  
And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top. You're always there givin' me all you've got.  
_

It went on when I was sitting in the hospital. I was still in some kind of a shock and scenes of our relationship (yes, we already had one there, no matter how hard he tried to deny it) flashed in front of my closed eyes.

_  
For a shield from the storm, for a friend for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. _

The way I feel when he takes me in his arms. When not only his arms but also his mell and his strength seem to shelter me.

_  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on, for everything you do for everything that's true I turn to you, yes.  
_

He never freaks out when something happens to me like some other italian-tempered person I don't want, and probably don't need, to name now. He just asks me if I'm okay and starts to take the necessary precautions to keep me safe or give me anything I desire. Well, nearly everything.

_  
When I lose the will to win I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. I can do anything, cuz your love is so amazing, cuz your love inspires me. And when I need a friend you're always on my side, givin' me faith to get me through the night.  
_

The progress went on. Tank came to get me and I went into his room. It was a shock to see him lying there. He was paler than usual and the tubes seemed to enchain him. His eyes were tired and he looked older, worn out.

_  
For a shield (for a shield)  
from the storm (from the storm)  
for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm.  
I turn to you. (I turn to you)  
For the strength (for the strength)  
to be strong for the will to carry on.  
For everything you do I turn to you.  
(oh yeah ohhh)  
_

Batman had been unmasked by pain killers and anesthesia. For the first time he looked as if he needed protection. As if he needed a shoulder to lean on. A hand to help him back to his feet. To caress him and reassure him that everything was well.

I desperately wanted this hand to be mine.

_  
For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain. For truth that will never change. For someone to lean on.  
_

Now I was lying on my bed in my thinking position as I had done at least a thousand times in the last two weeks.

I know new, that I was in love with Ranger.

I had parted with Morelli and we didn't even shout at each other. I guess we had both denied but known that our end was coming. We decided to stay friends and I am really happy about that.

But I still don't know what to do with Ranger. He had told me so often, that he loved me but had always limited it and he had made it clear that he wasn't ready for a relationship.

MaryLou said I should just go for it, but I was afraid. He had already hurt me once and I think now he could easily break my heart.

At the same time I knew that it couldn't go on like this.

I stood up and went to my closet.

_  
For a heart I can rely on through anything. For the one who I can ruuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn to  
ohhhhh yeah  
(so do you oh yeah)  
_

An hour later I let myself into Ranger's apartment. He was sitting on the couch, watching a basketball game.

He looked up.

"We need to talk."

He just looked at me.

"I am not together with Morelli anymore."

"I know."

"And we won't ever be together again."

"I know."

I narrowed my eyes at him but decided to stay calm and waited for him to say something else.

Silence, go figure. He wasn't going to make this easy.

I took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you."

He softly smiled to himself."I know."

I lifted an eyebrow. "You do?"

He stood up."Yes."

"Why haven't you said something, then?"

"Because I wanted you to come to me."

I took a deep breath, ready to tell him what I thought about this but he cut me off……

With a kiss.

I sighed and leaned into him.

"Welcome home, babe."

_  
For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm (to keep me safe and warm, yeah)  
I turn to you (i turn to you)  
for the strength (for the strength yea)  
to be strong, for the will to carry on.  
For everything you do (everything you do)  
for everything that's true  
for everything you do  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.

* * *

_

I hope you enjoyed it.

Review, please.


End file.
